Un amor condenado desde el principio
by Lily Simpson
Summary: La historia dice que Regulus Black nunca amo a nadie y que siempre estuvo del lado de Voldemort hasta que descubrió su secreto. Pero se equivocan porque Regulus no siempre apoyo al señor tenebroso y aunque no lo parezca, si hubo alguien muy especial en su vida: Dorothy... [Regalo para MrsDarfoy]


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " El triangulo donde tres están unidos"_**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK._

 _Este fic es especial porque está dedicado a una persona única y especial para mi. A alguien con quien comparto muchos gustos y que escribe maravillosamente. Alguien que me ha hecho soñar con sus historias y que incluso logró que guardará en mis favoritos una historia donde Sirius y Remus son los protagonistas. Ella es **¡MrsDarfoy!**_

 _Espero que te guste tu regalo, lo escribí con mucho cariño y desde ahorita me disculpo por los posibles errores que pueda contener el texto. Disfrútalo mucho querida amiga :DD_

* * *

Regulus Black mira aquella vasija, mira el líquido que contiene y gracias al cual está protegido ese maldito objeto. Lo mira y aunque sabe que beber de ese líquido lo matará, también comprende que es la única forma en la que podrá destruir a Voldemort.

Observa al guardapelo flotando en ese líquido que a simple vista parece agua y siente asco y odio por aquel hombre, si es que a ese ser se le puede llamar hombre, al que su familia, en especial su madre, tanto idolatra.

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Sirius, si tan solo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas y no hubiera cedido ante la presión que Walburga ejerció sobre él, tal vez todo habría sido diferente.

Si hubiera sido más inteligente, tal vez habría recuperado al hermano que perdió y al que siempre quiso, aunque muchas veces lo negara. Quizás si lo hubiera escuchado cuando aún había tiempo, sería con él con quien Sirius estaría platicando y no con sus "amigos", esos con los que Sirius siempre se juntaba y a los cuales Regulus envidiaba en secreto. Sobre todo a James Potter, el chico ese que se la pasaba alardeando que era el más guapo de la escuela, que hacía bromas a diestra y siniestra a los Slytherin y que provocaba que Regulus se pusiera celoso cuando lo veía junto a su hermano.

Porque sí, porque Regulus no puede negarlo, sentía e incluso ahora, en este momento cuando se encuentra frente a la muerte, siente celos de James Potter. De hecho lo odia, lo odia porque es un imbécil y engreído y porque siempre molesta a los Slytherin. Lo odia porque siempre se mete donde no lo llaman y sobre todo, lo odia por haberle robado a su hermano, por haber ocupado su lugar y por tomarse tantos derechos con Sirius como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Y también odia a Sirius, lo odia por haberle dado tantos derechos y privilegios al estúpido de Potter, por todas las veces que le oyó decir que James era el hermano que siempre quiso y por haberle roto el corazón en miles de pedazos con su indiferencia.

Pero más se odia a sí mismo, porque sabe que si James Potter pudo ocupar su lugar, convertirse en el mejor amigo de Sirius y ser el hermano con el que tantas veces soñó, es por su culpa, única y exclusivamente por su culpa. Porque si Regulus le hubiera hecho caso a Sirius cuando todavía no era demasiado tarde, cuando todavía tenía su destino en sus manos, quizás Potter no hubiera interferido en su relación, quizás nunca se habría unido a las filas del Señor tenebroso, jamás se habría convertido en un asesino y quizás, tan solo quizás, ahora mismo estaría con ella.

Con ella, con esa chica tan especial y tan hermosa que robo su corazón, esa chica que le enseño lo que era el amor y que le hizo ver el mundo de otra manera. Su nombre: Dorothy Weasley.

Weasley, si por increíble que parezca, Regulus Black se enamoró de una Weasley y no de una cualquiera, sino de la hermana menor del raro de Arthur. El chico extraño de Gryffindor que estaba obsesionado con los muggles. Habiendo tantas chicas guapas en Hogwarts, Regulus se fijó precisamente en la única mujer de sangre pura en la que tenía prohibido poner sus ojos por ser parte de la familia traidora a la sangre número uno de todo el mundo Mágico y a la cual su familia despreciaba tanto.

Pero a pesar de eso, Regulus no pudo evitar fijarse en ella, no pudo evitar amarla. Y es que ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Si Dorothy era la chica más linda y especial que había visto, si ella iluminaba con su luz cada rincón. ¿Cómo no amarla si gracias a ella tuvo los mejores días de su vida? Si a causa de ella pudo conocer y entender lo que es el amor, y todo gracias al profesor Slughorn. Al bendito profesor Slughorn, pensaba Regulus, que tuvo la gran idea de ponerlos juntos en clase de Pociones para que hicieran un trabajo con una duración de un mes. Cosa que al principio no le hizo nada de gracia, porque a pesar de que Dorothy no pertenecía a Gryffindor, sino a Ravenclaw, seguía siendo una Weasley.

Sin embargo, esa molestia no le dudo mucho, ya que durante el transcurso del proyecto descubrió que aunque Dorothy era una Weasley, no era como el resto de su familia. Pues pesar de que tenía el cabello rojo, los ojos azules y la piel blanca como la leche, sin mencionar las características pecas; ella era diferente y no solo porque estuviera en Ravenclaw (cosa que sin duda ya era una marcada diferencia con respecto a Arthur y a Billius), sino también porque a diferencia de los demás ella no era prejuiciosa con nadie y aunque como su familia defendía a los mestizos y a los hijos de muggles a capa y espada, también defendía a los Slytherin cuando alguien (generalmente James Potter y sus amigos) los molestaba sin motivo alguno, solo por el hecho de pertenecer a dicha casa. Algo que Regulus no pasó por alto pues nunca había visto a alguien que defendiera a sus compañeros de casa y que provoco que empezara a sentir aprecio y porque no decirlo, hasta cariño por Dorothy.

Cariño que con el tiempo, el trato y muchas discusiones, se convirtió en amor. En un amor que hizo que la soledad que siempre acompañaba a Regulus desde que Sirius y él se distanciaran, desapareciera por completo y fuera sustituida por una felicidad que nunca había experimentado.

Pero Dorothy no solo lleno el vació tan grande que había en su interior, pues a base de mucho esfuerzo, logro hacerle ver que los muggles, mestizos, y los hijos de muggles (o sangre sucias, como él les decía) eran personas iguales a él y que lo único que los diferenciaba era que algunos tenían magia y otros no, pero que al final todos eran seres humanos. Regulus al principio no entendía eso porque tenía demasiado arraigadas las ideas puristas que sus padres le habían inculcado sobre la sangre y el origen de las personas, pero Dorothy no se rindió y recuerda que un día se escaparon de Hogwarts para ir al Londres muggle para demostrarle de una vez por todas que los muggles y los magos eran iguales.

Regulus estaba sumamente escéptico, pero aceptó la invitación, porque aunque Dorothy no lo supiera, él no podía decirle que no a nada que ella le pidiera y mucho menos cuando lo miraba con esos ojos azules y brillantes, llenos de vida y alegría. Y ahora mientras toma el primer sorbo del líquido que protege al guardapelo, ese que parece agua, pero que en realidad es _"Poción de la Desesperación"_ piensa que aceptar la invitación de Dorothy Weasley, fue la mejor decisión de su vida y no solo porque finalmente pudo comprender lo que ella tantas veces le había dicho, sino porque durante ese paseo por Londres, fue cuando se dieron su primer beso. Beso que incluso ahora, en este momento, sigue sabiendo a gloria y que se quedó tatuado a fuego en su mente y en su corazón. Ese beso que lo cambió todo y que fue el primero de muchos que compartió con Dorothy, con esa chica tan alegre y vivaz que lleno de luz su vida. Con quien aparte de los besos, compartió momentos inolvidables y miradas cómplices, con ella que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y que defendía a quien lo necesitara.

Pero a pesar de que Dorothy le brindaba a Regulus la dicha con la que siempre había soñado, había algo que opacaba su felicidad, y era el hecho de que él ya se había unido a los mortífagos.

Si, desafortunadamente, él ya tenía la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo y se había convertido en un servidor del Señor Tenebroso. Pero eso fue antes de conocer a Dorothy, antes de que ella le enseñara que todos eran iguales. Y era gracias a esa maldita marca que lo ataba a ideales y prejuicios en los cuales ya no creía que no podía ser completamente feliz con Dorothy. Tenía miedo de la reacción que tendría cuando le dijera la verdad, porque aunque ella era muy compresiva con las personas, sabía que en el momento en que ella se enterara la perdería para siempre.

Razón por la cual decidió que lo mejor para los dos era terminar, porque así Dorothy podría rehacer su vida y estar con alguien que realmente la mereciera y no con alguien como él que siempre estuvo condenado; sin mencionar que no tendría que ver su cara de decepción cuando le tuviera que confesar su secreto.

Pero esos motivos no hicieron que la separación fuera menos dolorosa. Pues nunca olvidaría la mirada de dolor y desilusión que se dibujó en el rostro de Dorothy cuando le dijo que no podían seguir porque se había dado cuenta de que no la amaba. Regulus recuerda que se sintió como el peor hombre que había sobre la faz de la Tierra y aunque su corazón se rompió en pedazos, sabía que era lo mejor para ella y pensando en eso, la dejo sola en aquel corredor que estaba tan frío y solo; quizás reflejando el vació que se había apoderado de su corazón desde el momento en que le dijo a Dorothy que no podían estar juntos. Se fue sin mirar atrás, tratando de no escuchar sus sollozos e ignorando todas las veces que ella lo llamó. Se fue, pero su corazón se quedó con ella.

Los días pasaron y aunque Dorothy intento hablar con Regulus muchas veces, él siempre la evadía y no solo porque creyera que estar separados era los mejor, sino también porque tenía miedo de que Bellatrix le hiciera daño a Dorothy. Pues dos días después de que terminara con ella, Regulus recibió una carta donde "su querida prima Bella" lo felicitaba por haberse deshecho de la traidora a la sangre esa y en donde le advertía que si se echaba para atrás en su decisión la chica Weasley lo pagaría muy caro…

Regulus sabía que su prima no bromeaba, así como que si se le hacía enojar podía ser muy peligrosa y lo último que quería era que ella le hiciera daño a la chica que amaba y si en algún momento había dudado sobre su resolución con respecto a Dorothy, después de leer esa carta estaba más seguro que nunca que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses y Dorothy por fin dejo de insistir, dejo de perseguir a Regulus por los pasillos y hasta dejo de pasar por los lugares que ambos frecuentaban. Él sabía que se había rendido y aunque le dolía, seguía repitiéndose que era lo mejor.

El tiempo siguió pasando y el final del que sería su último año en Hogwarts llegó, pero a diferencia de lo que siempre había imaginado, Regulus no se sentía feliz ni emocionado. Se sentía triste y nostálgico, pero no por el hecho de que estaba a punto de abandonar el castillo en el que prácticamente vivió los últimos siete años, sino porque sabía que ya nunca volvería a ver Dorothy, su Dorothy como le decía cuando nadie lo escuchaba.

Le dolía pensar que jamás podría besarla de nuevo ni abrazarla como en aquellas tardes debajo de aquel roble que los protegía de miradas indiscretas, le dolía que nunca volvería a compartir con ella una mirada llena de complicidad, ni otra escapada por el Londres muggle. Pero ese dolor no se comparaba al que estaba sintiendo desde que oyó el rumor que corría por la escuela que decía que Dorothy Weasley estaba saliendo con Gideon Prewett, uno de los hermanos gemelos de Molly Prewett, la novia de Arthur Weasley. Le dolía, no podía negarlo, pero le consolaba saber que ella por fin estaba con alguien que podía hacerla feliz y que le brindaría lo que él simplemente nunca, por más que quisiera, podría darle.

Y mientras bebe desesperadamente de aquella poción que lo está matando poco a poco, las imágenes de Dorothy se empiezan a hacer cada vez más difusas y se entremezclan con aquellas donde jugaba con Sirius cuando eran niños. Sirius y Dorothy, su hermano y la chica de sus sueños, sus dos grandes amores, las únicas personas a las que realmente quiso…. Tal vez estarán orgullosos cuando se enteren de lo que hizo, porque lo sabrán, de eso está seguro. Pues le ha encargado a Kreacher, su fiel compañero, que cuando él ya no este, le entregue a Dorothy una carta que le escribió en la que le confiesa las verdaderas razones por las cuales se alejó de ella y donde le pide por favor que busque a Sirius y le muestre la carta. También le pide perdón por todo el sufrimiento que le provocó, le desea que sea muy feliz con Prewett y le dice lo mucho que siempre la ha amado. Y es con ese pensamiento y con su imagen y la de Sirius en su mente con las que Regulus Black abandona este mundo, dejando a Kreacher con muchas responsabilidades.

Pero lo que Regulus nunca llegaría a saber es que aunque Gideon Prewett si estaba interesado en Dorothy, ella nunca le correspondió y mucho menos salió con él, así como que a pesar de que ella si recibiría su carta, nunca podría enseñársela a Sirius ya que tres días después moriría asesinada brutalmente a manos de Bellatrix y su esposo Rodolphus Lestrange. Desvaneciendo para siempre cualquier posibilidad de que Sirius supiera la verdad y borrando así todo vestigio de aquel amor que estuvo condenado desde el principio.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Como te habrás dado cuenta, este fic está basado en tu petición de Regulus enamorado de una chica de Ravenclaw. Bueno, después de romperme la cabeza, esto fue lo que salió. Espero que te haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito._


End file.
